


Pests

by StormyBear30



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	Pests

“So there it was sitting on my chest just fucking staring at me” I cried out…retelling my tale of woe. “The biggest fucking cockroach I have ever seen in my life.

“Well…maybe it was just bowing down to its leader” I heard Ted’s smart remark as I fought the urge to reach over the table at the diner and punch him. “Or maybe if you cleaned your place up more often you wouldn’t have that problem”

“Fuck you Schmidt” I opted for instead. “It was those fucking slobs that lived in the apartment below me. I don’t ever recall seeing them take any trash out ever and when they skipped out on the rent…the owner decided it was time to clean house and when he did the fucking things hightailed it to my place. I watched as Ted tried to come up with a smart remark…but I ignored him as I turned away from him and focused my attention on the silent person sitting beside me. “So…I have no place to stay for the next week” I whined…placing my arm around Michael’s neck as I shot him my pathetic puppy dog look.

“Like you can’t afford to stay at any of the finest hotels that…ouch” Emmett cried out as I purposely kicked him in the shin. “Asshole…” I heard him murmur under his breath…as I tried to continue with my pathetic attempts to get Michael to cave. “Oh whoa is me…where will I go. All alone without a friend in the world” I emphasized…leaning into Michael even more before placing my head upon his shoulder.

“If you want to stay with me why don’t you ask me like a normal person” Michael relented with a laugh just like I knew he would…pushing me away playfully. “Fucking drama princess” his laughter was contagious as I got in on the playful action…wrapping him in my arms as I planted a sloppy kiss upon his lips.

“What would be the fun in that” I winked…kissing him once again before releasing him and digging into my breakfast. “Thanks Mikey…” I said more quietly as I turned to face him. “It’ll be nice to just hang out the two of us again…just like old time” He didn’t say anything…but the goofy grin upon his face told me all that I needed to know.

Later that night…

“So what do you want to do tonight?” I asked as we lugged the few suitcases that I had for my stay at Michael’s inside.

“I don’t know…Babylon” Michael replied winded as he struggled with the largest suitcase of them all. “And what’s with all the fucking luggage anyway? You act like you are moving in permanently”

“Hey…I need all this stuff” I laughed…taking the suitcase from him as I dragged it towards the middle of the room. “So…where will I be staying?”

“Well Emmett’s old room is now the baby’s room…so you can’t stay there. You can sleep on the couch…or I can sleep on the couch and you can take the bed” he indicated with his hands as they flew all over the place as he talked.

“Or we could just sleep in the same bed…just like old times” I winked…side stepping the suitcase as I pull him tightly within my arms. “One night with me and you won’t ever look at another man again” I laughed…sensing his unease as he pushed me away.

“I’ll take the couch then thank you” he called out over his shoulder as he walked towards the bathroom. “Just let me get ready and we can head over to Babylon”

“How about we skip Babylon tonight and just hang out here?” He looked at me as if I had just asked him to drop to his knees and suck my cock…but the truth of the matter was that I was getting sick of Babylon. Hell…I was getting sick of everything associated with Babylon. I was tired of the nameless faces…the meaningless sex…but more so I was tired of the empty feeling that always seemed to invade me after each encounter.

“You sure?” he asked still staring at me as if I had two heads. “You mean you want to give up all that hot male action to just hang out with little ole’ me?” he continued…trying to keep a straight face but as usual that beautiful smile managed to break out.

“Well…that is a matter of opinion” I teased back…slinking my way over to him as I pulled him into my arms. “Who says that I won’t be getting any hot male action tonight” Once again I could feel him tense in my arms so I decided to play it cool as I released him and walk towards his TV. “I have my hand and your hidden stash of gay porn…that is all the action I need” I laughed at the silly grin plastered across his face. “Come on Mikey…lets order a pizza and watch a movie”

Before I knew it we had devoured a whole pizza and were working our way through a half-gallon of rocky road ice cream. It was nice to have Mikey all to myself as we caught up on current events going on in our lives and as usual reverted back to our glory years when we were younger. I couldn’t remember the last time that we had had an evening like that and as far as I was concerned there were going to be plenty more. I was thirty-seven years old…still single and hating every moment of it. Justin was out of my life for good and had been for several years before hand. I was tired of coming home to an empty loft…tired of not having anyone to share the little things with. The truth of the matter was that I was just plain tired of not having my Mikey around as much as I wanted him to be.

I had always known that I loved Michael…but it wasn’t until the year prior to that night that I knew for sure. Ben had broken Michael’s heart when he informed him one early morning that he was leaving him. He had decided that he didn’t want to be married anymore and that he just needed some alone time. Michael later found out that Ben had been having an affair with one of his students and was planning on shacking up with him after he graduated. Michael was devastated…but in true Novotny form he pushed through it and came out only slightly scathed. It was after that that I realized my true love for him. I realized just how wonderful a man he was and just how much I wanted him as a more permanent part of my life. I wanted to tell him…wanted to do what I had to do to prove to him my love…but I held back out of cowardice as usual and lost him once again.

Michael had met another man not six months after Ben left him and two weeks into their relationship the man had moved in with him. I knew that it was doomed from the start…but I was too angry with Michael to say or do much of anything. The kid was young…ten years younger in fact and had nothing but sponging off of Michael on the Brain. Four weeks later…after he had cleaned out Michael’s apartment he just disappeared into the night. It was that very night as we sat around the bar at Woody’s that he swore off men for life. My hopes were dashed in an instant…but soon I realized that his vow was beginning to disappear and at that time I was not going to wait any longer. The roach infestation was just the excuse that I needed to get close to Michael again and I was determined that by the end of the week he and I were going to be more then just best friends.

Hours later after we had finished off the ice cream we were content to just relax on the couch as we enjoyed each other’s company. I couldn’t remember ever feeling so whole as I did at that very moment as we lay snuggled together laughing over some corny joke that Michael had spoken. I never wanted that night to end…but Michael had other ideas as he slid off of the couch and announced that it was time to hit the sack. “You can have my bed and I will sleep on the couch” he said as he tried to walk away from me…but I was having none of it. I wanted more snuggle time with my best friend and there was no way in hell that I wasn’t going to get what I wanted.

“How about you and I sleep in your bed. It’ll be just like old times” I grinned up at him…still holding his hand. “What are you afraid that I might not be able to control myself with that gorgous body of yours laying next to mine”

“Yeah…like I really have to be worried about that” he laughed…totally clueless to just how true my words were. “Come on…let’s go to bed then. We both have work in the morning”  
Together we walked towards his bedroom…him in front and me walking behind him with my arms draped around his shoulders. Wordlessly we both got ready for bed before snuggling under the covers. I was plastered against him the moment the comforter was rolled over us…staring into dark eyes that were staring back at me. “Night Brian…” he whispered softly…the heat of his words flowing softly across my face.

“Night Mikey” I replied…leaning in as I placed a soft and simple kiss upon his lips. He was asleep within minutes as I lay contently beside him relishing the feel of his body against my own. I couldn’t remember the last time that he and I had been together like that…but all I kept thinking was that it was not going to be the last. I fell asleep right afterwards…but the dreams that haunted me were fucking hot and sexy and when I woke up the next morning I had a painfully huge boner to contend with.

“You could hurt someone with that thing” I heard Michael giggle…only to have them get louder as I jerked my dick away from the beautiful ass that it had been poking at.

“Well…if you didn’t have that glorious ass all pressed up against me…I wouldn’t have this problem” I egged him on…once I had gotten over my embarrassment. My hands became life forms of their own as I began to caress the cloth-covered globes…eliciting a soft moan from him. “These things are deadly weapons themselves Mikey” I went on with my intent to tease…but finding that I no longer wanted to play games any longer. “Michael…” I whispered…wrapping my arm around his chest as I eased him onto his back.

“Brian…” was his whispered reply as I slide the full brunt of my body atop of his…pinning him under it as I stared down into large and fearfully lusted eyes. I knew at that moment that things between us were about to change and despite the fact that I was scared shitless…there was nothing else that I wanted to do more at that moment then make love to my Mikey. I knew that he was just as afraid as I was…but as I continued to lose myself within his dark chocolate eyes I knew that he was as ready as I was to dive into the beyond. Licking my lips quickly…I leaned in to capture his trembling lips under my own…only to pull back as his hands pushed against my chest. “Brian…wait” he spoke in nearly a whisper…but its urgency was clear.

“What is it Mikey?” I asked…my heart delving into the pits of my stomach at fear of another rejection.

“Are you sure that we are ready for this?” he questioned…and I could see just how scared he was by once again gazing into those dark eyes.

“We passed ready a long time ago Mikey” I replied truthfully. “We’ve just been pushing each other way for such a long time…until neither of us could remember what we were pushing each other away for. I’m ready Michael…as long as you are”

He didn’t give me a reply…at least not a verbal one as he wrapped his arms tightly around my neck…jerking me down for a soul searing kiss of pent up want and need. The kiss was filled with ultimate promise as we continued to give into it…our bodies crushing and molding together as we stoked the unquenchable fire that was exploding deep within us. Years later I still find it hard to believe that we had finally done the deed…but the pictures are still as vivid today as they were back then. It was as if our bodies were on autopilot as we gave into each other’s fantasies. Before I knew what was happening we were in a sixty-nine position as we sucked…explored and tortured each other’s dicks. I was in glorious fucking heaven as I worked hand and mouth to bring forth the first of what I hoped to be many orgasms for my lover…while Mikey did the same to my own. I had never felt as alive and happy as I did at that very moment. It was as if all the waiting and the torture just vanished in that second and in its place the promise of what was yet to come.

I still remember everything about the first time that I made Michael come and the sounds of pleasure that erupted from his lips. My dear sweet…soft-spoken Michael turned into a screaming banshee as I nursed his raging penis with extreme vigor and intent. With the first outburst I halted all efforts as I tried to control the fit of giggles that threatened to consume me…but as he playfully bit upon the head of my dick…I knew that he wasn’t having any of it. Laughter forgotten I once again began my foreplay as I increased the suction and the actions until he was filling my hollowed mouth with his juices. I nearly lost it right then and there as his cries of pure passion echoed around me…but again I pushed past it as the need to fuck him overwhelmed me. “I need to fuck you Mikey” I panted in righteous need as I flipped him onto his stomach…plastering myself across his sweat sheened body. Playful nips and tongue caresses were given as I made my way over the sculpted plains and valleys of his shoulders and back.

“Hurry Brian…hurry” I heard him scream out as he arched his ass in the air…giving me just the angle that I needed. Shifting his legs forward…I made sure that he was right on his knees. My hands at the bend of his hips as I leaned forward…tracing my nose along the ridge of his ass cheeks. I was amazed as their softness as I pressed my cheek into the action…but only for a second as once again his wanted wails of needfulness brushed past my ears. “Jesus Brian…” he cried out as I traced my tongue along the slits of his cheeks…purposely avoiding the tight ring of muscles that were clenching and unclenching right before my very eyes. “Please…please…please” he began to beg…his body trembling slightly as I continued with my teasing pleasure. Pulling one hand from his hip…I cupped his dick within my heated hands as I smiled against his ass at the fact that he was leaking and hard once again.

“Mmm…you taste so good Mikey” I teased him some more as I finally gave him what he wanted…what I wanted as well. My hand still handling his precious jewels…I slowly licked the rim of his ass. Once again his cries were loud and boastful…and just what I needed to urge me onward. Leaving his dick for a few short moments I once again clasped onto his hips as I jutted my tongue forward…bridging the gap of his anus as I fucked him with that same tongue. My tongue was like a jackhammer as I dove in as deep as I could muster…laughing against his ass as he reached back and tried to urge my face even deeper. “Patience Mikey…” I laughed giddily…removing my face from where he laid nestled before giving him a playful slap upon rounded globes.

“Jesus Christ Brian…stop teasing me and fuck me” He cried out in total frustration as he glared at me over his shoulder. I knew that it was time to become serious as I reached over the edge of the bed in search of my pants. Finding them I removed the stash of condoms I always had in my pocket…ripping it open with my teeth before placing it upon my raging hard on. Falling onto my back…I watched the play of emotions that raced across his face as he laid panting like a dog beside me. I didn’t say a word as I let my hand do all the talking as I planted another playful slap upon his butt…then indicating that I wanted him to straddle my dick. He got the message loud and clear as he did as he was instructed. My breath caught in my throat as he placed his legs on either side of my waist…taking my dick into his hand as he ever so slowly eased him self upon it. That time we both cried out like wanton monkeys as I grabbed onto his trim waist…and helped him set the motion of our first coming together.

His hands planted firmly upon my chest…he rode my cock like an experienced bull rider. The room filled with grunts…groans and cries of excited passion from the two of us as we gave into the playful pleasure that we had denied ourselves for far to long. “Mi…Mikey…” blasted out…arching my whole body forward as I came face to face with his moving form. I was close…so fucking close and I wanted nothing more then to lose my load as I plundered his wondrous mouth at the same time. In true Mikey fashion he heard my needs without me speaking a word as he leaned forward…shoving his long and lean tongue deep within my mouth. The kiss was uneven and awkward…but just what I needed to send me over the edge as I scream long and hard into the deepest depths of his mouth. He didn’t miss a beat as he swallowed them all down…before grabbing onto his dick…jerking it a few times before he exploded all over my heaving chest. “Christ…” was my winded retort with a smile as I fall backwards…pulling him with me.

“Yeah…you were amazing” he sighed against my neck as he nuzzled there. “It was even better then I thought it would be” he giggled slightly…nudging his face even further against my heated skin.

“Was there every any doubt?” I teased…still smiling because I was unable to remove it from my face as I rolled the two of us over. “Huh??” I playfully questioned again as I stared down at his blushing face.

“Not ever…” he replied…the redness of his face blazing even deeper across his already ruddy face as I leaned down and kissed his grinning lips. We spent the rest of the week locked away from the world as we made love over and over again. I had never been so happy and so content in my whole fucked up life and I never wanted it to end. However…as is always the case my happiness had to come to an end…but not without one hell of a fight if necessary.

The night started out as any other…Mikey and I were laying on the couch wrapped in each other’s arms as we played kissy face. The ringing of my cell phone broke us apart…but not for long as far as I was concerned. “Hello…” I nearly screamed into the phone as Mikey began to nibble upon my neck. “Already?” I questioned…moving away from Michael as I slid towards the other end of the couch. “Tomorrow then” Slapping the phone shut…I placed it back on the coffee table as I stared at it as if it had just betrayed me in the worst way…and in a way it had.

“Brian…what’s wrong?” Michael asked concerned as he moved over to where I sat alone and deep in thought. “Brian…” he said again…laying his hand upon my arm as I turned to face him.

“My lofts ready. They’re finally done and I can move back in tomorrow” I replied with no real feeling…because the truth of the matter was that I didn’t know what to think.

“Oh…” he said quietly as he removed his hand…getting up off of the couch.

“Mikey…” I spoke his name cautiously because he had a look upon his face that I did not quite understand. “Mikey…” I said again as I made my way over to where he stood by the window…looking out.

“I just want you to know that I don’t expect anything” he said sadly as he continued to stare out the window. I knew that he was trying to give me an out…but all it managed to do was piss me off.

“What?” I blurted out loudly…causing him to flinch at my outburst as I forced him to face me.

“I’m just saying that I don’t expect anything Brian” he repeated…attempting to put on a brave face but failing big time. “Nothing has to change between us” Tears misted his eyes…but he once again tried to hide them…but I wasn’t willing to hide mine.

“What the hell are you saying Mikey?” I cried out…my heart breaking and aching all at the same time…because I thought that he knew just how happy I had truly been that entire week we had been together. “You think that this was some random fun time for me and that now that my place is livable again that things will just go back to the way that they were before” I tried to control my anger…but it was near impossible as he crouched fearfully before me. “Jesus Christ Michael…didn’t this week mean anything to you” he tried to speak…but I wouldn’t allow it as I stormed towards the other end of the room. “You think that I would just fucking use you like that and then pretend that it never happened…because it happened Michael and I can’t just pretend that it didn’t” I didn’t care how desperate and sad I sounded…because it was exactly the emotions that I was feeling. “Fuck…” I cried out…running my hands through my hair in full-fledged irritation. “I have to go…” were my next words as I grabbed my car keys and literally raced out the door.

“Brian wait…” I heard Michael cry out behind me…but I was too angry…to hurt to heed his cries and so I continued on. I didn’t know where I was going…but before I knew what was happening I was parked in front of Mel and Linds place.

“What the fuck are you…” Mel started in on me…but stopped her self at what I assumed was the look of upset on my face. “Come in…” she spoke more softly…as she led me into the house. “Sit down and I will get Lindsey”

“No…wait” I cried out after her as I fell onto the couch. “I just…can I talk to you for a minute” I stumbled over my words as I once again began to run my hands through my hair.

“I think that Linds would be better suited for…” she spoke…but I cut her off once again.

“I would rather talk to you because I know that you will tell me the gods honest truth” I replied truthfully because I knew that if anyone would tell me the truth it would be Melanie.

“Ok…so what truths do you need to hear?” she asked cautiously as she sat down in a chair across from me.

At first I couldn’t say much of anything as I tried to push past my hurt feelings and focus on why I was there in the first place. I needed to hear the truth and I hoped and prayed that it would be the answer that I hoped it would be. “Michael…” I rushed out…a fresh bout of pain flooding me as I pinched the bridge of my nose before continuing. “We um…do you think that…is it possible for me to…” my words were a jumbled and mismatched mess…but despite all that she knew exactly what I was getting at.

“Holy shit…you and Michael did it” she exclaimed loudly…only to bring her voice down as I nearly jumped out of my skin. “Holy fucking shit…you did it didn’t you. You finally fucked Michael and I bet in more ways then one” Her words were sarcastic and hurtful and yet I knew that I deserved every one of them. “So what…you fucked him over and now you want me to try and fix it for you or better yet give you permission to do it again. Well…”

“I love him” My words sprang forth…cutting her off in mid rant as she stared as me with eyes full of shock. “And yes we made love…but I wasn’t the one that hurt Michael in the end…he hurt me instead” I was really trying to put on a I don’t give a fuck face…but there was no keeping up the charade because all my defenses were done and out.

“I think you better tell me what the fuck happened” she urged me on rudely…in true Melanie fashion as I took a deep breath and told her every little thing…leaving out the great parts of course. “So…let me get this straight” she spoke in stunned awe after hearing my tale of woe. “You’ve finally decided that you love Michael and that you want to be with him and you do something about it. But now Michael is trying to give you an out and your feelings are hurt. Is that what you are telling me?” she asked and I knew by the look on her face that as usual I was not going to like what she was about to say. I didn’t even have the strength to answer her as I gave her a single nod instead…bracing myself for what was about to come. “You unbelievable asshole” her razor sharp words sliced through me as she got off the chair and began to pace before me. “You have played this fucking game with Michael for the last what twenty some years. You love him…but you’re not in love with him. You want him…but you only give him a taste of what you know he wanted as well. You have treated him like a yoyo for as long as I have known you…and even before from what I have heard and now that you are ready…you just expect that he will be too”

“Yes…” I tried to defend myself…but lawyer Mel was in full effect and I didn’t have a chance in hell with that.

“Save it…” she cut me off…putting her hand mere inches from my face. “Michael has been in love with you for too many years to count. He has loved you…wanted you…been everything for you and not once did you ever give him half of what he gave to you. It’s always been his dream to have you fuck him…to be more then just your fucking best friend…but in true Brian fashion you never could. You told him that you didn’t do love…that you didn’t do boyfriends and yet you fell in love with Justin and he became your boyfriend. You purposely flaunted the relationship you had with Justin in Michael’s face…because you were too much of a coward to even try and admit you had feelings for Michael instead. However…you never missed an opportunity to fuck up every relationship that Michael ever had…so he could be your back up plan. Am I getting warm here?” she asked…her words cold and spiteful and so full of truth that it made my heart hurt even more then I thought possible. “He has become somewhat of a pro at hiding his true feelings for you…even better at hiding the hurt that you always seems to lavish his way. You’ve been a selfish prick to him this entire time and now that he has finally gotten what he has always wanted and is scared shitless of being hurt again…you decide that you want to be the wounded puppy. He’s scared Brian…fucking terrified I am sure. He has been in love with you for so long and now that you’ve finally been with him…he thinks that he is just another trick to you. It was easier to give you an out…then to have to deal with the probable rejection that would be coming his way after you got bored”

I was about to lose control of my emotions if I didn’t get out of there soon. So I thanked her…kissed her upon her cheek before bidding her goodnight. I had nearly cleared the path from their house before she came running out after me. “If you love him Brian…tell him and tell him now. Prove to him that you can change…that you want to change and that he is the reason for that change. I think that you truly love him in some fucked up way…but you’re just as afraid as he is. If you want him…if you can be what he needs you to be…then go and fucking get him” I could have sworn that I heard something in her voice that sounded like understanding…but as I turned to face her she was gone…leaving me all along with my thoughts and my fears. I drove around for another hour at least before I made my way back over to Michael’s place. I was petrified near out of my mind as I trudged up the stairs to his apartment…preparing to open the door but instead it was jerked open as a tearful Michael then stood before me.

“I’m sorry…” we cried out together…laughing nervously as he stood on one side of the door and I on the other.

“Mikey…”

“Brian…”

Our words mingled again as we continued to stand so close and yet so far apart. Taking a deep breath…I mustered all the courage I had and took the plunge that I hoped would alleviate all his fears. “I don’t want to go back to the loft” I blurted out…closing my eyes in frustration for once again taking the chicken’s way out. “I mean…I don’t want to live along anymore and…” The look on his face was one of pure heartbreak and pain as he pulled his eyes away from mine and began to stare at the floor. “Jesus Michael…I love you” I cried out a moment later as I grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to look up at me. “I’m in love with you and as usual I am fucking everything up” I cried out in frustration…taking another cleansing breath before I began again.

“What are you trying to say Brian?” he asked…fear edging his words.

“What I am trying to say is that I love you Michael Novotny…plain and simple. I love you and I want us to be together. I don’t want any more tricks…no more one night stands…no more blonde boys…doctors or professors. I want it to be you and me forever as we grow old together” The two of us giggled slightly at my choice of rhyming words…only to grow serious once again. “What I am saying is what I should have told you years ago how I felt about you…but I never had the balls to do it. I want to be with only you. I want to sell the loft and this shitty apartment of yours and move into a place that we can call our own. I want to get married Michael” I rushed out…grabbing onto his hands to steady him as he stumbled slightly. “Jesus…I want to raise children with you as we live out our lives in our huge house with the white picket fence. I want it all Mikey…and I only want it with you” Fear inhabited me as he continued to stand there speechless…staring up at me with huge doe eyes. “Please say something…” I whispered fearfully…still clutching his hand within my own.

“You had me at I love you” he giggled…a huge blush raging across his face as we shared a perfect “Jerry McGuire” moment. “But I’ll take everything else as well” His giggles turned to out right laughter as he launched himself into my arms…covering my face with many many kisses before capturing my smiling lips under his own. Needless to say I never moved back into the loft. Instead I moved in with Michael until…thanks to the help of Jennifer…found the perfect house to move into. Six months after moving in…we finally tied the knot before all our friends and family. It was the happiest day of my life…as we pledged our undying love and devotion to each other in the eyes of the law. Our home was a happy one…one filled with the ups and downs of everyday life…but I soon learned that that was the good stuff…the important stuff. We shared a lot of memories in that home of ours…still do even ten years later. I may have a lot of regrets in my life…but the one thing that I will never regret is finally giving into the love that always belonged to my Mikey. He is the light of my life…the one who inhabits my very soul and will until the ends of time.

The End…


End file.
